


The Hook Up

by faithful_lie



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: A lot of sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Bruises, Clubbing, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, Feminisation, Fluff, Gender Non-conforming Characters, Kare Shirt, Light Bondage, Marking, Morning After, Non-Linear Narrative, Oops, Other, Smut, Tattoos, Trans Character, XiuChen - Freeform, adorableness, background krishan, background sehunxchanyeol, fem minseok, gift to myself, going back to my roots, hehe, idk the ship name lol, intense smut, lol, part i is fluff, part ii is smut, shenanigans in a club, sort of idk, you'll understand when you've read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jongdae hooks up with a gorgeous woman and gets to see a completely different side to her in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hook Up

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that this fic is posted in reverse chronological order. You can of course wait and read it in chronological order when both parts are up but I always intended for it to be read in reverse ;)
> 
> But anyways, enjoy <3
> 
> Find on aff [here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1129724) ;D

The sun wakes me up, warming my face and coaxing me back into the world of the living. Carefully, I open my eyes, flinching in anticipation of a blinder of a headache. To my surprise, I'm actually reasonably okay. I don't have half the hangover I expected, I'm just incredibly tired (and perhaps a little sore) after last night. I can feel my cheeks heating up at the memory.

But it's only when I move to get up that I become fully aware of the small body curled into my side - Minseok. She's so tiny!

One of her arms is coiled tightly around my waist and her head is comfortably nestled into my shoulder which is pleasantly numb. Her hair, which I can now see is all blue, just in two different shades, tickles my arm as she shifts a little closer in her sleep. I pull the sheets down a little to get a look at her arms; now it's bright I want to take the chance to check out the tattoos I remember her having, since my memory of them is hazy at best. Even better if she's asleep – that way I can stare without it being too weird. Or maybe that makes it weirder…?

I let out a soft gasp when I finally lay eyes on the pale skin of her arm. The designs are even more beautiful than I remember. And rather… abstract. On the arm slung over me, the tattoo begins (or ends, guess I'll have to ask her) between the joints of her middle finger in a series of black bands that wrap around the digit. A dotted line connects the bands to her knuckle and then continues back to her wrist, which is encircled by yet another solid black ring.  I know that on the inside of her wrist, there's a colourful flower, but my focus is on the back of her arm where a series of interlocking angled shapes travel from the back of her wrist, growing in size, almost like armour. I would assume that they wind around to her elbow and then perhaps up to her shoulder but I can't see or recall. I can remember her chest piece though, even if I can't see it. How could I forget the multitude of flowers bursting across her skin as if someone had torn her open from her navel up to find her stuffed with more flowers than anyone could imagine? Isn't there a fictional disease like that? I wonder if she knows.

I slowly brush her deep blue fringe away from her face with my free hand, noting the faint bruising on my wrists (oops). Shuffling over a little, I cringe when the arm beneath Minseok is suddenly overrun with the sharp pricks of pins and needles. But I should probably get up; the hollow feeling in my stomach is telling me that it's well past time to eat.

With a low groan, I carefully pull my arm out from beneath her and tuck a cushion beneath her head, slowly and gently extricating myself from her grasp so as not to wake her. She doesn't need to wake up just yet, plus she must be pretty tired. She settles back down with some incoherent mumbling, curling up under the sheets. She looks frankly angelic. A far cry from the Minseok I saw last night. The flush is back on my cheeks as I sneak out of the room, leaving the door wide open. I snag a new t-shirt and a pair of loose jeans on the way out, might as well at least pretend that I'm completely awake.

 

Stepping into my kitchen, I run my hands through my hair. I've got a good case of bed head going on and, even as I struggle into my jeans and switch to the less crumpled t-shirt, I'm well aware that they do nothing to counter the “literally just woke up and I hate the world” look I'm currently rocking.

I gaze around the room with sleepy eyes. What should I make for breakfast? My eyes alight on the waffle iron that Sehun and Chanyeol bought me a while back kind of as a joke. Now it's practically my most prized possession. Waffles it is.

It doesn't take long to rustle up a batter, this one oatmeal and blueberries because I feel like I need the energy, and it's around ten minutes later that I've got a large jug of batter sat in the centre of my wooden table. I'm quite proud of myself actually. I always make a point of cooking for the people I hook up with. At least, if they’re still around the next morning. Sometimes they take it badly or just leave but I have enough hungry friends who'll turn up at the promise of food that I don't mind. It's up to them at any rate.

With the batter complete, I pad back into the bedroom to check on Minseok. Turns out she's already awake.

I stop in the doorway to behold the absolutely adorable sight before me. Minseok, clearly still half asleep and bleary eyed, is kneeling up on the bed, clutching one of the cushions and cutely tangled in the sheets. I'm not entirely sure how she's managed it - it's quite a feat actually – and she looks so damn confused. A giggle slips out unbidden and she blinks at me sleepily. Her short blue hair is sticking out in all directions and the plain white tee of mine she has on has slid down off one small shoulder.

“Jongdae?” She murmurs blinking more rapidly.

“Good morning Minseok.” She looks down at the sheets and, if anything, she looks even more confused now than she did moments ago.

“I appear to be stuck.” Her voice is a little hoarse but her tone is so petulant and dazed that it just makes her sound even sweeter. I step closer and consider her predicament a little, climbing onto the end of the bed.

“Mm no, I don't think you're stuck, just too sleepy to sort yourself out. She shrugs, dropping the cushion and looks at me imploringly. I huff in amusement; this morning, half awake, she's like a child. And so I take pity on her, moving closer still and starting to unwind the swathes of fabric wrapped around her limbs and torso. She mumbles to herself as I do so, shaking her head from side to side in the most endearing attempt at waking up I've ever seen. I can hear the soft click of her tongue piercing against her teeth as she slumps back when I've finally got her free. “See, all done! You wanna come have breakfast?” I chirp and she peels one eye open to gaze at me before stretching her arms out at me. I back away fast. “No way.” I say, waving my hands out in front of me. “I'm not carrying you.”

The corner of her mouth quirks up and I can see the Minseok from last night again in her devious smile, the way her eyes sparkle as she acts helpless.

“But Jongdae~” She practically moans my name as she stretches her arms out further. Her t-shirt rides up, momentarily flashing the baby pink of the panties she has on beneath. Geez, I'm too tired to deal with this. She sees me hesitate and takes the opportunity to play further on my weaknesses. “My hips hurt.” I lick my lips. Hook ups don't usually behave like this in the morning. “Head hurts.”

“You're playing dirty.” I whine.

“My back hurts. My _ass_ hurts.” With a resigned sigh, I motion her to the edge of the bed and kneel down facing away from her. I'm not surprised by that admission after… Well…

“I'll piggyback you.” She grins in satisfaction, still with a fuzzy air of sleepiness surrounding her.

In the kitchen, I give her the one chair that actually has a cushion because if anyone needs it right now, it's most definitely her. The sleepy smile of thanks it earns me makes me want to coo at her and pinch her slightly rounded cheeks, however I'm not entirely sure what kind of response that would beget me.

 

Actually cooking the waffles doesn't take long – this is exactly why the waffle iron is my favourite appliance – and I stack them up high on the plate I put out earlier. Minseok doesn't talk as I cook, but the silence is warm and she's still wearing my shirt and the overall atmosphere is pleasant. When I turn back, I realise the silence is actually because she's slipped back into sleep, forehead rested on her tattooed arms, neatly folded on the table.

I pick up the plate of waffles to bring it across, setting it down before stepping away from the table a bit, curious about the tattoos visible on her bare legs, and wanting a better look in the light of the day rather than the inconsistent lighting of the club and the streetlights or the muted lights of my bedroom.

A thick black line runs down the outside of each leg sitting where the seam on a pair of jeans might lie. When it reaches her ankles, it crosses over to the inside and then proceeds to loop lazily around the large flowers on the top of each foot before ending in an arrow pointing to the nail of each big toe. I know for a fact that the lines start in her hairline at the nape of her neck, trailing down her spine before diverging at her waist and flowing out over her hips, tendrils of ink stretching over her hip bones in a fractal-like design. All this I know. It's the flowers that I'm interested in; I didn't get a proper look last night. Each one is different. The one on her left foot is inked with a stunning watercolour effect – I didn't even know that was possible – bright and delicate and vibrant, whilst the one on her right foot is sepia toned and dying. Withered, brittle petals that look as if they might shatter in the wind.

Enough staring.

“Minseok.” I lay a careful hand on her shoulder. She grumbles a little bit doesn't budge so I shake her shoulder gently. “Minseok, there're waffles.” It's almost comical how fast she sits up. Her eyes aren't even open but she somehow gives off the impression of being alert as she musses her hair with both hands.

“Waffles.”

“…Yeah…” I respond eventually, still slightly entranced by the sight of her waking up. It would appear to be an arduous process, judging solely by the strange little whining noises she emits as she tries to kick-start her brain. When both eyes are finally open once more, she gazes at me, her expression perfectly neutral.

“What?” She asks, having noticed the way I'm staring at her. I sit down opposite her, sliding an empty plate across to her and snagging a waffle for myself, contemplating it rather than eating it as I feel her eyes on me.

“You're very… different in the morning.” She hums in agreement and makes no further comment, delicate fingers reaching to take a waffle of her own. She eyes it a little strangely, turns it over in her hands, presses it to her nose and breathes deep, to smell it, apparently. Then her bright eyes curve up and she takes a massive bite. This girl is definitely at least slightly crazy, I muse as I start on my own waffle. But at least she likes my cooking.

After a little bit, I feel the touch of toes nudging my shin and look up, surprise on my face.

“You cook good.” She says and stuffs almost half the waffle in her mouth.

“Well.” I correct on autopilot.

“Wha’eber, taysht weal goo’!” ( _Whatever, tastes real good!)_ She talks around a mouthful of food and then cringes in embarrassment when a bit of waffle falls back out of her mouth and drops onto her plate. I snort, and then the snort turns into a giggle, which shortly turns into laughter. I wince a little as a headache makes itself known (darn, I almost escaped), but it doesn't stop me from laughing. She blushes and shoves the piece of waffle back into her mouth, holding her hands over her face as she tries to eat as quickly as possible whilst trying to resist the urge to start laughing too. Her eyes crease up and the sight of her not quite laughing and struggling is even funnier than the surprise a few moments earlier when the offending bit of waffle slipped out past her lips. I laugh so hard I almost fall off my chair and she finally gives in when she's swallowed down the last bits of waffle. Her eyes crease up beautifully as she laughs in response, shoulders shaking, and honestly she looks even more attractive with bedhead and an adorable grin, my shirt slipping off her shoulder once again, than she did when she was gazing at me with her damned _bedroom_ eyes last night. I'm not entirely sure how that's possible, but it is.

I duck my head down to focus on my food, rather than how painfully pretty Minseok is and she calms herself down soon after. Moments later, I’m convinced that I’m not imagining the slight weight on the tops of my feet. I lean back to see her small feet resting on top of my own. I raise my eyebrows at her but she just gazes back with wide eyes. I clear my throat.

“Would you like some coffee or something?” I make as if to push my chair back but she declines before I can.

“Nah, then I can’t do this,” she beams, shifting small tattooed feet up into my lap and I can’t help but gaze in awe at the flowers once again. She wriggles her toes. “Ask.” I make a noise of confusion, a little embarrassed about staring so openly and unsure of what she means. “Ask me about my tattoos.” Ah, of course. So I ask.

“Why the fixation on flowers?” And she looks mildly surprised – expecting a different question perhaps.

“Well…” She begins, hesitating before continuing. “They're traditionally feminine, you know, but that's got nothing to do with it. They're pretty right? Of course they are – I won’t put anything on my body I’m not a little bit in love with – but flowers… They’re kind of lonely; they live their lives standing tall and alone, loved purely for the way they look or the way they smell, it's all superficial… I don't know…” She shakes her head a little, finding the words. “It's like, I want people to look at me, but I want them to actually look at _me_ , not my body. Although the tattoos kind of have the opposite effect a good sixty percent of the time. They remind me that it's great to look good but I need to be a good person underneath. I need to be happy.” I’m stunned. It so thought out, deep and meaningful, and I wasn’t expecting that at all. I gaze at her and I don’t know exactly what my expression does, but she laughs so I suppose I must look kind of funny at least. I honestly have no idea how to react, just sit still, thinking, processing her words.

She slowly withdraws her feet from my lap before requesting a cup of tea. I stand up automatically to put the kettle on, locating the few mugs free of offensive designs (I have Luhan to thank for that) on autopilot but my mind is totally off on one. I make the tea in silence, contemplating.

“That's… really deep,” I say eventually, cringing as soon as the words leave my mouth but she gives me a happy smile in response. She wraps her hands around her mug as soon as I’ve set in down, staring into it happily like she's expecting something more than plain old tea even as she replies softly.

“Maybe,” she murmurs, “or maybe it’s just selfish.” I shrug, sipping my own tea, it’s far too early for philosophy. “You ever thought of getting tattoos?” I shake my head.

“Too permanent,” I respond, “and too painful.”

“Fair enough.” She drinks the tea slowly, savouring it as we talk about inconsequential things. She wonders how her friend Tao got on with Sehun (as do I). But as soon as she’s finished her drink she stands swiftly, looking more poised and awake than she has all morning. More decisive. More like she had last night. “I’m getting dressed.” She announces, striding out of the kitchen with a wink thrown back over her shoulder.

I decide to clean up the kitchen in her absence, stacking up the dishes by the sink and putting all the extraneous stuff lying around back where it belongs. I finish just as Minseok steps back into the kitchen to say a simple goodbye before quickly showing herself out. I stand in place until I hear my front door closing, then move back into the bedroom. The quilt is carefully folded at the foot of my bed, the shirt of mine she’d worn to sleep neatly placed on top. There’s a folded piece of paper on one of the pillows. I pick it up gingerly and unfold it.

She’s left me her number.

“Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> btw this is the [recipe](http://www.theppk.com/2012/10/blueberry-oatmeal-waffles/) i had in mind for jongdae's waffles but i've never remembered to make it lol
> 
> if anyone tries it, please tell me if it's good ;)


End file.
